The Children's Research Center and the Program for Integrative Medicine, both at the University of Arizona, are recipients of an NIH grant from the Office of Alternative Medicine to establish a center to study alternative medicine in pediatrics. In the course of creating this center, it has become clear that there is tremendous national interest in an evidence-based approach to integrating alternative therapies into pediatric practice. The CME conference we are planning will bring together practitioners from around the country with various expertise in alternative and complementary medicine in pediatrics. The conference goal is to educate health care professionals about alternative/complementary therapies in pediatrics, to provide evidence-based lectures on outcomes and practical information about how to integrate alternative therapies into traditional pediatric practices. Topics will include: Models of Integrative Medicine in Pediatrics; Complementary/Alternative Medicine Approaches to Specific Childhood Diseases; Mind/Body Connection in Pediatric Practice; Bioenergy and Biomechanical Healing; Use of Herbs/Botanicals; Spirituality and Healing; and Epidemiological Perspective of Complementary/Alternative Medicine. The dates of the conference are February 18th, 19th, and 20th, 2000. The sponsors of this conference are: The University of Arizona, The University of Minnesota, The Center for Holistic Pediatric Education and Research at Children's Hospital of Boston, the Ambulatory Pediatric Association (APA) Special Interest Group on Holistic Medicine.